wonderwall
by infuin
Summary: NaLu. One-Shot. Post-Tenroujima. There were many things to be thankful for.


**A/N:**

- Mushy alert.

- I suck so bad at writing these. I think I should go back to writing essays haha. (Uploaded October, 2012)

- A fic from my now-deleted one-shot collection. Here's to starting over! (Updated April 13, 2014)

* * *

**_Wonderwall_**

_There were many things to be thankful for._

**x**

He couldn't believe it. The woman of his dreams, lying right next to him. Her head cradled on his chest as he held on to her with an arm by the waist; fearful that she might disappear if he let go. It was all so surreal. He never thought about love for the opposite sex; He hadn't thought about love in its romantic form at all. It was such a stupid emotion. He did love his nakama dearly but that was different. It was a family; he treasured them for they were all he had ever since Igneel disappeared. Igneel...

He wanted to introduce her to Igneel, he was so sure his father would love her! Igneel once told him about this. Love. His father told him that he would find his mate; his other half and that he would lay down his life and more for her and only her. They'd fall in love, they'd start a family and they'd live happily ever after. At first, the young Natsu scoffed at such a thought. Girls were gross, he had believed. And Igneel told the cheesiest stories sometimes. However, true enough to Igneel's words, he had found his mate and he would protect this angel currently in his embrace with everything he's got and beyond it if possible. He was elated. He was content with everything. Especially with the newest addition to his treasured people.

He traced the outline of that small bump on her stomach. It had been steadily growing over the past few months. He knew what that was. She didn't tell him but he noticed. He noticed the change of her scent, her urgent trips to the bathroom in the morning, the distinct sounds of hurling that came with it and her often less than pleasant mood. Well, he assumed the sour mood was normal since she was always like that, but he knew nonetheless.

He thought about what their child would probably look like; would it have his oddly colored hair or its mother's sunny locks? His toothy grin or its mother's gentle smile? His sharp, dragon-eyes or its mother's doe like orbs?

He felt her stir in the midst of his mind's ramblings. A pair of chocolate-brown eyes suddenly met with a pair of deep onyx orbs. "How long have you been up, Natsu?" she asked worriedly as she quickly placed her hand on the bandaged gash on his chest, ghosting over it fearful that he might flinch over her touch. He surprised her two days before today by scurrying out of her apartment saying something along the lines of a solo mission, only to surprise her even more by coming home after reporting the results of his mission from the guild with a deep gash across his chest thanks to a wyvern he encountered along the way; she quickly tackled him to the ground and cried her heart out screaming something along the lines of "you idiot!" and "don't do that again!" as he let her cry and rant while he caressed her cheek, comforting her in the process. He stood up and carried her to her bed and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

"I can't sleep," was his simple reply as he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment to her touch.

"Well, you should sleep. That wound isn't going to heal if you keep doing things your way. Jeez, Natsu. You should stand to be a tad bit more careful when you go on missions, you know," she spat keeping a gentle yet commanding, almost motherly tone to her voice as she caressed his chest leading up to his neck and gently touching his scar. "Just..."

He in turn shifted his hands to her blonde locks and immersed his fingers in them, losing himself to her tantalizing touch, inhaling her intoxicating scent and still caressing her hair as he muttered, "I know."

"Natsu... what kept you up? Is it...?" she asked cautiously as she drew lazy circles on his chest, afraid that the reason for his insomnia was her resting on his chest.

"Not that, weirdo," he caught her drifting fingers, grasping them close to his lips. "I've been thinking," he muttered lazily under his breath, voice barely a whisper as he kissed each finger.

Lucy jokingly added, "Really now? About what?"

"Us."

A surprised expression graced her features at his response and she found herself contemplating. They've been together for two years now, more than nine years if you include the Tenroujima incident. It was an ordinary day with them arguing and him casually blurting out his confession and him ending their argument with a searing kiss. She still remembered that day two years ago like it was yesterday. It was probably the second best day of her life. The first? The day she found out she was pregnant with her and Natsu's child. Sure, the morning sickness and the mood swings were a pain in the ass but she would deal with it. After all, the best things in life don't come easy.

It had been two months now since she found out about her bundle of joy to be. She's been preparing herself to tell him ever since but she always got caught up in him and his adventures. Everyone knew and the guild was ecstatic with the news but a little worried about a mini-Natsu running around the guild.

"What do you mean...?" curiosity was clearly etched in her voice as she spoke, nervous and worried about what he might say.

"I'm just so thankful for you, you know that right?" he quickly cut her off and gently planted a soft kiss on her lips as he placed his hand on the tiny, barely noticeable bump on her stomach to which she gasped in surprise and gladly returned returned his kiss, eyes brimming with joyful tears.

"I do now."

"This is just the start of our real adventure together, Lucy."

**x**

* * *

**A/N:**

- Super mushy, right?


End file.
